This invention relates to a recovery pump, and more particularly to a recovery pump for recovering floating oil and/or floating matter such as scum or the like, which float on a surface of liquid.
For the purpose of recovering floating oil and/or floating matter such as scum or the like, which float on a surface of liquid, a recovery apparatus has been conventionally practiced, which is so constructed that a recovery section provided with an inflow port for recovering floating oil and/or floating matter therethrough is floated on a surface of liquid by means of a float and the inflow port of the recovery section is connected to a pump arranged on a ship, land or the like through a hose.
Unfortunately, the conventional recovery apparatus requires an increased space for installation because the recovery section and pump are separated from each other and the recovery section and pump are connected to each other through the hose. In order to eliminate such a disadvantage, a recovery apparatus is proposed which is constructed as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 13603/1977. More particularly, in the proposed recovery apparatus, a pump is integrally supported on a float body formed with an inflow passage for guiding floating oil and/or floating matter therethrough to the pump. However, the recovery apparatus has a problem of requiring to increase a size of the float depending on a weight of the pump, resulting in the recovery apparatus being large-sized as a whole.